Сплэш
Сплэш — текст кота, который можно найти в диалоговом пузыре на главной странице меню кошачьей базы. При нажатии на пузырь текст меняется на какой-нибудь другой. Обычно в качестве текста выводятся советы и подсказки, но иногда можно встретить шутки и просто интересную информацию. Список сообщений * If you keep fighting in the same stages, you'll get less xp every time! * Receive or stop notices about your Cat Energy from being sent to your phone - go to settings and toggle "Push Msg."! * Save data is stored within the app! Deleting the app will delete the save! Remember that! You cannot restore your saved data once it is deleted! * You can organize the cats you use in the Organize screen. Customize your cat army and start the battle! (only seen once you have more than 5 cats) * Recruiting helpers for your GAMATOTO Expeditions makes finding items easier! (only seen after unlocking GAMATOTO) * If you end a battle within 10 seconds of combat, Energy spent will be restored! Dont worry, Items chosen for that fight will also be given back too! * Check the Encyclopedia for useful info about enemy traits! If a new enemy gives you trouble, it's best to study up! * Fine-tune your battle crew by copying Cat lineups from any Formation to a new one! * Teaming up certain units will give bonuses to your battle abilities! * Only usable CatCombos will appear in the Combo List... Collect more friends for your Cat Army and reveal more partnerships! * All stages in "Into the Future" will give you cool treasure if you get a high enough score! * Cat Energy recovers over time! Wait a while and let it recover before making your next move! * The treasure in "Empire of Cats" and "Into the Future" is different: gotta grab it all for MAX POWER! * Gather 10 Catfruit seeds of any one color and they'll become a full Catfruit! Your Cats will thank you!!! * Feeling strapped for cash? Start your fight with a full wallet and a motivated Worker Cat using a Rich Cat! (Even though using this items won't let you start the fight with MAX Money, only MAX Worker Cat) * Tap the name of any unlocked CatCombo when on the CatCombo List screen to instantly set those units into your battle formation! * Weekend Event Stages are the best way to gather XP! If you want to upgrade your Cats, play these stages for more XP! (Playing these stages won't cause the XP to go lower every time) * Some enemies actually do fight like a cornered cat! Look up the meaning on your smartphone, mmkay? * Defeat the fearsome Cyclones appearing in special Blitz Stages to get a special unit! They may be scary, but every monster has a weak point! * I heard some enemies can survive even a lethal strike! Scary... * Send out your GAMATOTO Cat on an Expedition to seek XP, Cat Food, and other rewards! Just decide how long to deploy and take it easy until they return! * Clearing Event Stages sometimes gives you Items! Collectlots of Items and use them to give you the upper hand durig battle! * Cat Treasure Skills are universal and are active in all chapters! Collect Cat Treasures from previous chapters! * Clear "Into the Future" to collect all the available CatCombos! * When you unlock a new Cat, you can visit the Cat Guide and get a small present by looking at your new friend! Increase your allies and get free Cat Food! * When a Unit's new form is unlocked you can change to other forms in the Equip menu! Tap the circular arrow at bottom right of the Unit picture! * Clear all Outbreak Areas in each Empire of Cats chapter to increase your XP rewards! * You can count on feline prodigy Cat Jobs to get you the most XP for your time! Try using this item on levels with already big XP rewards! * Clear "Awakened" stages to fight evolved versions of Cats as strong enemies and unlock True Forms! * Using a Treasure Radar will make sure you get those hard-to-get treasures and drop items! Missing a piece from your set? This is the tool to use! * Still having trouble? Try to collect all the treasures form all the previous chapters! * When enemies come hard and fast, block them with tough defensive Cats and give yourself time to build up your army! This is key to victory! * Metal enemies are super hard: I hear they're weak against Criticals! * You can confirm your Cat Unit's traits and special abilities by tapping the icon at bottom right of the unit information text box! * Upgrade the "Research" ability to produce more Cats in less time! More Cats... Less time... Everyone wins! * Metal enemies are super hard. Even heavy attacks don't work! SO, aim for numbers! More Cats! Try using a lot of cheaper Cats than expensive Cats! * Sending out cheap Cats to slow your enemies' progress can help you not get overwhelmed when it counts! Managing space is key to the victory of the Cats! * Psst! See that Inquiry Code at upper left of the Title Screen? Write it down! You might regret not having it when it counts! * Need to upgrade Cats quickly? If you can't spare time to clear stages, you can always buy more XP packs at the Cat Shop using Cat Food. Go have a look! * Use a Cat CPU to collect XP and treasure even when you're busy! It's just an AI, so don't expect strategic genius from an auto-player! * Every once in a while, logging in will get you a Rare Ticket! Use it at the Rare Capsule Machine to get an elite Cat without using up Cat Food! * Completing chapters within Empire of Cats will cause Zombie Outbreaks to occur! Clear all Outbreak Areas for increased Treasure Drop rates! * Use Cat Food to increase your saved Battle Formations! (See the Equip Menu!) Quickly switch to the perfect Cat Team for any situation! * Save yourself some time - use a Speed Up to cruise through those long stages! Seems like it doesn't help your points on Timed Score stages, though... * Long Range attacks strike far away enemies, but not those right in front of that unit. Keep baddies away from Long Range attackers so they can fight well! * Sometimes you can get Cat Tickets from stages that offer Cat Ticket Chance! Google for more informations about Cat Ticket Chance Stages! * Collect units from Capsules to power up Cat stats and abilities even further - maybe unlock a True Form?! * Keep your enemies pinned down with cover fore form Sniper the Cat! Lets loose a powerful cannon blast that knocks back enemies! * Done with Story Mode? Take on expert challenges at the Stories of Legend. Clear all stages for a chance to get powerful units! * Catfruit and Catfuit Seeds will allow your Cats to unlock their True potential! Each weekday offers a different stage to collect them! * If you get the best quality Cat Treasures from all the stages, the Cats will be more powerful than ever! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! * Heard about the Insanely though Crazed Cats Stages? Not for the faint of heart, but clesring them will unlock a Super Rare unit! * Offer your GAMATOTO a Catamin to shorten their Expedition lenght. They'll bring back the same rewards in much less time! * Certain Cats with the "Zombie Killer" trait can stop Zombie enemies from reviving! * The Worker Cat is important! Higher levels gives more money! More money means more Cats! Upgrade ALL THE CATS!! * I'll give you helpful info about Treasure Fest and Blitz Events. Listen to what I say and you can't go wrong! * Ready for action! Cats with abilities that DEMOLISH red and Black enemies! Check out the unit description for tactical hints! * Praise is good! Praise that you deserve is even better! You deserve praise if you tried! * Some stages will offer a chance to immediately continue on to a bonus follow-up stage. Clear this secondary stage and you might get a cool reward! * Have I mentioned Cat Treasures? They're really good. You can get a lot stronger just collecting Cat Treasures! * These event stages are for intermediate players. Make sure you can clear the normal stages before trying! (In Stories of Legend) * Ignorance is bliss sometimes, Sometimes it is better to do your own thing. * Always be thankful! * The main ingredient for a Cat...is happiness. * Can you hear it? There is a Cat in everyone's hearts. * It's okay to cry. It's okay to run away, you were not made that strong. * Nyanko is Japanase for Cat. Everything is learning. * Learning from comics are still learning. * Hungry for more knowledge? Tap this word bubble to show another useful hint! * No more Battle Cats until you finish your homework! Во время события "Евангелион нового поколения", когда доступен The 9th Angel Strikes! кот заменяется на Гэндо Икари, у которого есть уникальные фразы: * All personnel to battle stations * If this doesn't work, there's always the Cats. * Eva 03 is a total loss. Designate it the 9th Angel. * Target is closing in. You will defeat it. Когда доступен The 10th Angel Strikes! Гэндо говорит следующие фразы: * All personnel to battle stations * If this doesn't work, there's always the Cats. * Our future depends on defeating the Angels. * Get n the Eva, or get out of here. en:Splash Text Категория:Геймплей